Second Chance
by whitefang245
Summary: At five, Sakura has already lived a horrible life as one of Orochimaru's subjects. That is, until she's saved by Kushina and brought into her family. Read how her life differs and how she finds love. MultiSakura. KushinaSakuraMinato FAMILY ONLY.


**I had a dream last night and twisted it into a story, since the idea pounced into my head like a rabid puma and wouldn't let go. Whether I continue or not is up to you my dear readers. It starts out depressing, I know, but it gets funnier in the next chapter. The first few chapters will also show her growing relationship with her family before getting into he romance part, though there will be some child crushes and the like. It'll go like this-this chapter in the next, same age, next few chapters, timeskips, then finally i'll stop the timeskips at about age 17. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She sits there, trembling, not because of the cold or because there's a thunder storm outside, but because she's _scared, scared, scared _and because everything's red and screams and _blood_, and the fear in the air is a tangible thing. She's been here a year, but her heart just wont stop _pounding, pounding, pounding _because she knows she's going to be hurt and just knows something horrible will happen to her if she lets her guard down.

She's only five.

The cell is damp and dirty and full of things that have become oh so normal to her in the past year or was it two? She doesn't care to remember. Dirt, blood, puke, bones. She sits among them with matted pink hair and broken jade eyes that used to be so full of innocence and laughter. She hates her hair for the simple reason its so hard to hide from the prying eyes of men who either want to touch her or beat her. She wants to rip it out. She tries once but it only brings her more pain.

The cot is chained to the wall, just like in a prison and she only lies on it when she's forced to by the men who want to touch her. It is a vile, demonic thing to her and she hides under it, never on it, clutching a ripped red blanket. She sleeps only when she is knocked into unconsciousness.

Today, she will sleep.

She thanks whatever god is watching out for her that it isn't the snake man himself and is only one of his guards. She doesn't fight back, most of them like it when she does. She's still. Her hearts crying out, for someone, anyone, to help her, to kill her. Her heads slammed against the brick wall. She's out.

When she regains consciousness, she's not alone. She's had cellmates before, some cruel, some scared but this ones different. She's truly beautiful, with long, red hair that flows down her back dramatically. She does something she'd never do otherwise and crawls over with wide eyes. Gently, she wipes the trail of blood from her lips only to have a hand shoot up and grab her smaller one with crushing force. She doesn't make a sound, but her green eyes fill with hot tears

Kushina's eyes widen in shock and horror and she quickly lets go of the fragile child. Lavender eyes soften as the girl scrambles back under the bed into a feetle position. She knows where she is, remembers the sound ninja with perfect clarity, and somewhere in the back of her mind knows that she should be formulating an escape plan, but her motherly instincts sink their teeth into her and all she can think about is how she's Naruto's age, what she was doing here, where were her parents.

She makes her way over to the cot with slow movements and kneels beside the shaking child. "Hi there, sweetheart," she coos softly and in a gentle movement has scooped the scared girl into her arms. "What's your name?"

Sakura's heart hammers harder than before and she expects a hit but instead, there's warmth and softness and a gentle voice murmuring to her. Her mind flashes back to a pink haired woman who did the same, but she can't remember her face or why there's an awful ache in her chest when she thinks about her so instead she turns her attention back to the red-haired woman and surviving. "S-sakura..." She says softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Kushina smiles and in the next few hours information is exchanged. Her name is Kushina, she's a kuniochi of a village known as Konoha, she's married to a man named Minato Namikaze, who happens to be the hokage, and has a son named Naruto. She tells Sakura stories, happy stories that make the girl laugh and smile for the first time in ages and Sakura tells her the little she knows about herself. Her age, what they've done to her, this place.

Kushina promises they'll get out, that she can come home with her. She seems absolutely confident that her husband will find her from her trail of red hair, just as he did all those years ago.

And he does. It shocks Sakura when she hears the explosions and and yelling and utter chaos and she presses against Kushina, her new found security blanket, and she wraps her arms around her with a serene expression until a blond suddenly appears in front of her cell. He looks about nine kinds of worried until his wife breaks out into a wild grin. "Took ya long enough blondy."

"Sorry, dear," He says with a relieved chuckle as he easily breaks the lock and opens the door. He looks at the pink haired girl with a curious expression and knows by the protective hold his wife has on her that there's no way he's going to get her to let him carry her so she can ''take it easy'' but none the less, he suggests it to her.

Never breaking her sprint, one arm shoots out to whack him on the head and he rubs the sore spot pouting. " 'Shina..." He whines causing his beautiful wife to laugh, a sound that brings a happy smile to his face.

"Suck it up, ya wuss," she says grinning playfully, not even blinking as he precedes to kick two sound ninja that had decided it would be smart to take on Konoha's Yellow Flash. Sakura doesn't even see them and she suddenly realizes, as she watches the pair interact, that life's about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

**So, how was it?**


End file.
